Immortals
"Immortals" by Fall Out Boy is featured on Just Dance Greatest Hits 2 and Just Dance 2016 And also Just Dance: Everyone Gold Moves Gold Move 1,2,3,4, Everytime Immortals Is Sung. Point To The Screen (akin to Hot n' Cold). The Last Gold Move is the Very Final Move For The Routine. ImmortalsGolmove.jpg|All Gold Moves Electric1.jpg|Gold Move One (For P1) Electrci.jpg|Gold Move 2 (For P2) (Sometimes This Is A Rare Glitch) Extrememove1.jpg|Gold Move 1 (Extreme) (Akin To The Unused Gold Move Of Super Bass) Extreme2.jpg|Gold Move 2 (Extreme) Onstage1.jpg|Gold Move 1 (On-Stage) On-Stage2.jpg|Gold Move 2 For P2 (On-Stage) Onstage2P1.jpg|Gold Move 2 For P1 (On-Stage) Onstage4.jpg|Gold Move 4 (On-Stage) Dancer Classic Mode The dancer for the classic routine is Baymax. Alternate/Electric Mode The Dancers Are Go-Go Tomago And Fred. Official Choreo Mode The Dancer Is Honey Lemon. On Stage Mode They Are Wasabi And Hiro. Background Classic Mode Nothing, but a purple beam in the floor, and lightning. Alternate/Electric Mode A White Background With Speakers And Bubbles And Crystal Pumps Recycled From Pump It. Official Choreo The original alternate background in Just Dance 2014. On Stage Nothing, but lights. Mashup Immortals has a mashup theme called "Heroes" where heroes are only in the mashup. (GM#1) Indicates the gold move. Immortals Cosmic Girl Just Mario (GM#1) Never Gonna Give You Up Alifonso Signorini Immortals (GM#2) Cosmic Girl Nitro Bot P1 Da Funk P1 Immortals Break Free (GM#3) The Power Da Funk P2 Cosmic Girl Can't Get You Outta My Head Nitro Bot P1 Immortals (GM#4) Capitons Feel It Sand Punch In And Out Change Your Life Punch The Air Swim Call The Phone Alternate Sing it Row The Boat Trivia * This is the only song in Just Dance Greatest Hits 2 to have alternate routines. * The song was made for Big Hero. * This is the 4th time that a song is from a Disney Movie. First was Prince Ali in Just Dance 2014. 2nd was Let It Go in Just Dance 2015. 3rd was When Can I See You Again? in Just Dance 2016. * This the only dance to have a different On Stage dance. * The Background Of The Electric Mode Was Going To Be For Heart Attack. However, It Changed. * This Song Is Hidden, To unlock It, The Code Is Up-Up-Left-Left-Down-Down-Right-Right. * This Song Has A battle With Fancy * This is one of the Songs to have the most modes. (Classic, alternate, Extreme, On-Stage, Mashup, Battle) * This Is Currently The Only Song By Fall out Boy In The Series. * This Song Is Found In The Files For Just Dance Now. * Watcher Is Censored. Gallery and Videos Gameplay.jpg|Gameplay Immortalssquare.jpg|Immortals Electric.jpg|Gameplay of Alternate Mode/Electric Mode Electricmode.jpg|Alternate Mode/Electric Mode Extreme.jpg|Gameplay of Official Choreo Officalchoreo.jpg|Offical Choreo Onstagemode.jpg|On-Stage Gameplay Onstage.jpg|On-stage Immortalsavatar.jpg|Beta avatar Mashupsquare.jpg|The mashup Fancyvsimmortals.jpg|Battle Green.jpg|The Backgroung During The Bridge Category:Solo Males Category:Songs In Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs on Just Dance Greatest Hits 2 Category:Solo Females Category:Male/Female Duets Category:Male/Male Duets Category:Unlockables Category:10's Category:Template documentation Category:Fall Out Boy Category:Songs In Just Dance: Everyone Category:Browse Category:In Game Category:Just Dance 2016